Since When Did We All Grow Up?
by mrs radcliffe x o11
Summary: Year 6: Harry’s confused. Ron has a secret. Hermonine’s alone. Ginny’s changed. Cho’s interested. Draco’s in the middle. Read and Review PLEASE one of my first fanfics. Summery is not what it seems….


Since when did we all grow up?

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic under this name and I really really would LOVE some feedback on this story. I'm trying to make in non-cliché but its pretty hard. This story will eventually contain slash. Maybe soon, maybe not. I feel like it needs a lot of work and I would really appreciate your thoughts and comments. I hope you guys like the story so far! I'll try and update asap.

Year 6: Harry's confused. Ron has a secret. Hermonine's alone. Ginny's changed. Cho's interested. Draco's in the middle. Read and Review PLEASE one of my first fanfics. Summery is not what it seems….

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is just a figment of my imagination.

Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Beginning**

The rain beat down hard on to the top of Harry's invisibility cloak. It was a chilly night in Hogsmede, as Harry trudged through the cobble stone streets. His emotions matched the dreary night perfectly. Cold, shaky, confusing, depressing. Harry stared at his shoes in a trance, oblivious to the fact that if he was caught, he most likely would be expelled from school, not to mention all the publicity there would be. Harry snorted as he thought of the headlines now, "The Boy Who Lived CAUGHT sneaking out of school AND buying-

Harry couldn't finish his thought for he collided with an older gentleman in a dark purple cloak and was thrown to the ground. The man had dark, jet-black hair to his shoulders, piercing brown eyes, with a pointed chin. He didn't even look down to realize he just bumped into an invisible Harry, and murmured, "Sorry," and continued power walking by.

Standing up Harry adjusted his cloak and continued walking to The Three Broomsticks. While he was trudging along, this time watching where he was walking, his mind drifted back to his cloak. If Harry was getting out of the school through trap doors and the cloak, how was he getting out of school unnoticed? Harry knew that this wasn't his first time sneaking out of school for these "meetings" and he wondered how he did it every week. It was pretty stressful if Harry would say so himself. Harry knew he wasn't that bright and shrugged as he reached the brown door of the small, warm cozy pub. But tonight for some reason, the pub didn't look so inviting. Harry paused and waited for some goblins to open the door so he could follow them in. Harry was still confused on why they had to do this in public, in the middle of one of the busiest places in Hogsmede and not in the own comfort of their dormitory.

Harry entered the pub and looked around for the spot. "Left side, third row of tables, second table closet to the window," Harry whispered turning and finding that exact table with one black hooded man sitting at it. Well, he at least put on a good disguise, Harry thought realizing the "man" was just as old as he was. He tried to giggle to lighten his mood as he approached the table, but Harry's insides just began to shake even harder. Harry pulled up a chair and whipped out a piece of parchment. He couldn't risk taking off his cloak only if he wanted to get caught and recognized in an instance. On the parchment he wrote.

_I'm here. I'm sitting in the seat right across from you._

Harry slid the piece to the hunched man in the black top hat that shaded his young face. The man startled a little at first realizing the parchment that just appeared in front of him and quickly turned towards the seat in which Harry was sitting in. The man gave a shaky smile that was hidden by the hat, and whipped out his quill to scratch a message back.

_Hey Harry. Listen, I'm sorry about bringing you all the way out here on this wicked night, but this is where my dealer is and I couldn't risk bringing this huge order back to the castle all by myself. After I pass this back to you, stick your hand under the table. _

Harry read the letter twice and quickly shoved his un-cloaked hand under the table. He felt a rather large, soft sack placed in his hand which he quickly shoved back into his pocket. The man coughed as he slid the parchment back to Harry with a new message – _The money Harry. _Before reaching into his pocket Harry hesitated and pondered if this is what he really wanted to do. His mind then flashed back to the night. She was lying there so innocent looking, but yet with so many secrets. She wanted to be his first. He wanted his mind to feel clear for once. He remembered the beginning and the ending, the excitement and then the regret. All of this mixed together made Harry take his first hit for his head was even fuzzier from that night. From there Harry knew this was what he needed to do. He reached into his pocket, found the gold and placed in it in the hand of the person opposite him. Harry grabbed the parchment to write a letter back and quickly get out of the claustrophobic pub. This night was already screwed up and he didn't want any thing else to happen. Harry softly touched the fresh bags of pot that were sitting in his pocket and wrote back _Thanks Neville_ and strolled unnoticed out of the pub.


End file.
